Ryko Merca
Battle Stats Agility: 10+ Speed: 10 Strength: 10 Endurance: 10 Willpower: 9 Hero Level: 10 History Ryko Merca (rI-kO mer-sah) was the son of a paleontologist and a research scientist. He led a happy life, though travelled often and as such didn't have many friends. As he grew up he became a quiet, mysterious loner that always went out of his way to help those that are less fortunate then himself. Because of his solitude, Ryko developed a very keen sense of awareness. It was this awareness that led Ryko to hiw powerful position. Whle in the middle east with his parents Ryko decided to travel to a local town. He was spending his time in the only shopping centre in hundreds of kilometres when he noticed a man standing alone in a corner. This man was paying very close attention to the crowd. This man had a large sports bag that looked very full. This man was determined. The first thing that Ryko thought of was an impending terrorist attack. Sticking to the shadows, Ryko slinked up beside the man. "You don't have to do this." Ryko said in a calm voice, keeping his voice low and continually looking away from the man. "Kid, I'm not who you think I am. I don't want anyone to get hurt without reason, so leave this place now and get as far away as possible." Ryko was a little confused. Who would not want to hurt anyone, yet still be attempting an attack in a very busy place? "Then don't do it." Ryko managed to say, with a little effort. By now he knew it was too late to escape. "Kid, I'm due to start this in 2 minutes. Either run, or I can offer you a deal." "What kind of deal?" Ryko inquired. "Do exactly as I say and I can promise anyone you want protection from anything at all. All you have to do is join my religion." Ryko's heart sank. His suspicions where in fact correct. This man was a religous terrorist. But by this time he had no choice. Best to 'join' this religion and hope his parents are safe on their excavation. "I'll do it." The man turned to look at him for the first time. "Good luck then. Get behind me." Ryko did as the man told him. Then all hell broke loose. Ryko covered his ears and averted his eyes as soon as the gunfire started. He didn't want to see his own death. Everything was quiet very quickly. Many people where lyeing on the ground in hysterics. After a while Ryko felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck, then he fell unconcious. He came to a few minutes later. He felt really good. He was either high or in heaven, because he had never felt this good in his life. Ryko looked up to see the man who he had talked to before. He was dressed in a military uniform now. The civilians where sitting on the floor, quietly. There where soldiers everywhere, and many of them where casually chatting to civilians. These people can't be terrorists. "Hey kid. How would you like to join the most just army and religion in the world? Taking down the most tyrannical, evil people to help those that are less fortunate?" Ryko's mind was clear, and his thoughts where more clear then ever. These people weren't just freedom fighters. They are too well organized, and too secretive too. "Who would I be working for?" Ryko asked. "You would be working for the people who need you. We call ourselves Mercy. I need a new Hand, I haven't had one in a while. I like the feeling I get from you. There's a certain pureness to it. As my Hand you would be kinda like my right hand man. An errand boy simply put. But more important errands then delivering messages." The man stated. "I really don't see why not. Especially since you drugged me..." Ryko said with an even tone. "I didn't really drug you. I gave you a kind of super soldier serum. An all round physical enhancer. Even if you didn't want to join I thought you would be the kind of person that would use it for good, not evil." The man smiled to himself slightly. "Oh." Ryko said. "Thank you?" Ryko was given a unifrom, completely outfit with many weapons, and soon started training personally with the mysterious man. Powers & abilities Due to the super soldier serum Ryko was injected with, his entire physique was enhanced to a superhuman level. Even his mind works faster and more efficiently then it once did. Ryko is capable of feats of great strength, using his legs to leap great distances. Aside from this Ryko has extremly sturdy bones and vital organs and is highly capable of surviving things that would kill even the fittest, strongest humans. Ryko is trained in precise combat skills, utilising his many blades in a flurry of power. He is also enjoys juggling his blades in combat, and can keep track of 4 airbourne blades. As well as this, Ryko preffers battling his opponents from heights, dropping down on them or coming up underneath them to gain advantages at difficult angles. Strengths In physical combat Ryko is almost unstoppable, and he is highly adept at forms of acrobatic combat. He is even capable of resisting telepathic attacks from beings such as the God of Mercy, though he was greatly slowed by the mental effort. Weaknesses Any ranged attacks or elemental abilities are more effective against Ryko. Though he has a great willpower, he is capable of being affected by telepathy. Category:Members of Mercy Category:Mind Lord Category:Grey Morality